


My World Brighter:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Co-Parenting Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Christmas, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Divorce, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Hana 'a'a Makehewa (Desperate Measures), Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s01e12 Hana 'a'a Makehewa (Desperate Measures), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Survival, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have a quiet night together at his apartment, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams (Implied) (Past), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Co-Parenting Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069514
Kudos: 5





	My World Brighter:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have a quiet night together at his apartment, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

Once their ohana had left, & everything was cleaned up. Grace Williams, Danny’s daughter, was dreaming of mermaids, & ocean life, It was the perfect way to end Christmas Eve. Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were in bed, & they were just cozing up to each other, as they were enjoying the silence together.

“God, Tonight **_was so_** much fun, I can’t remember when Gracie smiled that much in her life”, The Blond said to his lover, as he pressed a gentle kiss to one of his pectorals. “Well, She sure has a hell of a father, who would do anything for her, Plus, Me included, She is a princess, Danno, _Our_ princess”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he kissed the top of his head, Danny blushed in response, Cause, He is not used to that kind of praise. The Shorter Man said this, as he gave his man his full attention.

“You are too kind, Super Seal”, Danny said, & they shared a kiss. He got serious for a second, “Thank you for making my world brighter”. He got a little emotional, & said, “I never thought I would survive my divorce”, He quickly composed himself. “When I met you, My life had been better, & for Gracie”, Steve smiled, as he said that, He said this as a response to what he said.

“Well, When I met you, You made me see things for the better, & that I am human, It’s okay to be weak, You gave me a _family_ , So, **_Thank you_** ”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he smiled a smile full of love at him. The Former Seal said, “I promise that I will make the holidays brighter every year for you, & Gracie”, Danny just kissed him right then, & there. Steve never felt this happy in awhile, Danny felt the same, since Rachel.

“I think that we can get along with Rachel, As long as we don’t lose our tempers”, The Dark-Haired Man said sensibly. Danny agreed, & said, “You’re right”, The Blond said, “I **_will try_** to get along with her, After the new year”. Steve was proud of him, & kissed multiple times on the top of his head once again.

They cuddled close to each other, as they settled down. “I love you so much”, Danny whispered to the love of his life, as he smiled sleepily at him. Steve smiled brighter, & said, “I love you too, Danno”. They shared one more kiss, & the couple slept in each other’s arms that peaceful holiday night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
